


The Tale of the Cat and the Rat

by okeptinokeptin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okeptinokeptin/pseuds/okeptinokeptin
Summary: 100 theme drabble challenge of Somrat. Dedicated to my friend who made me fell in love with the ship. Thank you, Max.Please note, the drabbles are not in chronological order, but in order of the theme challenge.





	1. Introduction

Purple hues stared up at the amber like eyes that reminded her of a fire. Skin was covered in ashes, scars from burns littered over his bare chest. Old machinery replaced the man's right leg and right arm, a superstitious sign that he is not completely there. No one would be after what he had been through, the information was easily accessible to her. Nothing was kept a secret from her, for she knew all. Though his eyes filled with curiosity as he continue to stare at her. He introduced himself to her along with his codename, Junkrat, which was suitable for both his appearances and his background. She answered back with her new name, not even the man before her will ever know her name, despite how his eyes made her warm.


	2. Love

Love was an odd thing, it was nothing but fickle and it never lasts long, something the hacker knows too well. She had lost people she loved and was covered in scars of a lost childhood. He didn't never knew exactly what love is, the concept dying out since Omnium had corrupted the land and the habitats. Yet, here he was wanting to learn what exactly the feeling he experiences in his stomach. He knew it wasn't hunger, but he describes it to her about it, and how he only experiences it whenever he was around her. The thought of not telling him what he was feeling was so tempted, but she is no god to control one's emotions or dispose of them. She had tried it several times over, but it always failed especially since Jamison had came to her life. At the end, she finally tells him what he was feeling, it left him confuse but eager to know more about the emotion.


	3. Light

Lights can easily trick a person into believing in something. The brief moment they shared together alone, Sombra had swore she saw something of longing in the eyes of Jamie. How is eyes was thinking of wanting her and how it's gaze focused on her lips for a brief moment. Only for it to quickly disappear when she blinked, instead his eyes were filled with amusement from their discussion about what type of material he would need for his explosives. The hacker cursed the light for trying to make a fantasy into a reality, only to be chased away by reality.


	4. Dark

There was one thing the hacker always feared, her own nightmares. Nightmares filled with cries of the people of Dorado, mothers clinging onto lifeless bodies of their children or children shaking their deceased parents, begging for them to stop playing games with them. She could see herself in the puddles of water on the broken streets of her home, her face smeared with blood as she could see the spark in her eyes fading as she was circled by the bodies of her parents. How could a four year old understand of what happen? First thing she could recall was how her parents were smiling at their young prodigy, then shouts and screams filled the room. Then the next thing that the young child could recall was the feeling of being crushed and that was when she realize that she was alone in this dark, dark world. Every night, the nightmares would plague the hacker despite her efforts of abandoning who she was in the past to protect herself, and every night ended the same. The hacker jolted from her nightmares only to recall that she isn't the little girl anymore and nothing can bring back the dead. Though she could avenge them with the hidden truth that the world is trying to hide from them.


	5. Seeking Solace

He had seen the moments of weakness in her, despite how brief it was and her belief that no one had saw it, but he did. He had witness what pure animal like that humans can become, he had also seen what their weakest state is and how they act. She was providing the signs of it, along with the sleep deprivation signs all over her. Dark circles under her eyelids, her eyes struggling to stay alert to her surroundings. He made sure that she never left his sight, and he waited till she was alone before approaching her. His voice filled with worry towards the woman whom he slowly started to get attached too. Their time spent on missions together as they quickly adapt to help one another when an enemy tries to expose their weakness. They were a power team, a force to be reckon with, and yet he doesn't know what plagues her. He doesn't know her wounds, then again she doesn't know his wounds besides the information of what the outback is like now. They were close but still far apart, his arm wrapped around the frame of the hacker, soft voices spoken back and forth as they filled the room with comfort. He was doubtful that she had any strong feelings towards him, unlike him. So, he stayed there silently as he watched over the hacker, her head nuzzled into his neck. His fingers brushing her long purple locks of hair. The hacker muttered his name before she completely fell asleep, and for the first time ever. No nightmares plagued her dreams.


	6. Break Away

Fingers found home in blond hair, while robotic fingers and human ones found home in the shades of purple hair. Lips keep breaking away and reuniting at each heartbeat, the need to know that this was real was the only driving force. Their breaths heavy from the intoxication of their kiss, only for the addiction to grow each time they paused to catch their breaths. Amber and purple eyes locking with one another, mirroring each other's desires for one another. Time they spent of longing for one another, being teased by each other's presence, from the desire and tension that they held for one another. Something they can't fight any longer, the desire and love they held for one another was burning them alive, though the addiction of their kiss was going to kill them as well. She didn't want to break away, but she needed to, she needed to know what they were. They needed to break away from the kiss before it becomes too late, before they can accept each other's feelings and know that they desire more than just physical contact. Each moment passed, the hacker slowly pulled away from the Junker, knowing that they need to talk before anything escalated between them. Her mind shouting at her to go back to kissing the Junker, the hacker instead break away from the kiss.


	7. Heaven

Sombra was never a religious person ever since she lost her parents from the Omnic Crisis, she didn't believe in the afterlife, she didn't believe there was some pearly white gates waiting to open up for her so she can be reunited with her parents. For the longest time, she could never explained what her heaven would be like or what she would consider to be heaven until now. The bedroom was dark except for the faint purple glow from her grafts providing light, her head resting on a warm, bare chest as her head rises and falls with every breath from the individual. His arm was wrapped around her body, trying to protect her from any nightmares that would plague her. She knows that he was awake, it wasn't his voice that gave him away, but the soft strokes of his hand rubbing at her shoulder. Purple eyes meeting with amber like ones in the dark, they both smile as she pushed her body up a bit just so she can taste his lips against her own. This right here was the heaven Sombra would describe.


	8. Innocence

His face lit up when she came back with fireworks, which she had to explain that everyone celebrates the end of the Crisis by lighting up fireworks. He ends up telling her that back in the Outback, they had something similar, but it was for the destruction of the Omnium, though it was hardly celebrated since what happen shortly after. That was when she had decided that they would make up their own little holiday to celebrate by lighting up fireworks, she had set up some snacks while preparing for that night of the fireworks display. Blankets wrapped around both the Junker and the Hacker, she watched the man smile in joy as he lit every firework and watched the fireworks exploding into colors that colored the dark sky. Though the fireworks show didn't capture the hacker's gaze, it was the Junker grinning from ear to ear. She could only think for that fleeting moment that there was still innocence in the world. Something still pure in everyone, she promised herself that she would protect Jamison's innocence from the destructive world they lived in.


	9. Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for danny who left me an amazing note and making me realize that people do ship somrat, so thank you <3

Tanned fingers ran across bare light skin that was covered in freckles, a small gasp filled the silence before a pair of lips reconnected with one another not wanting oxygen to keep them apart. She was the embodiment of cold from her purple cyber grafts and her cold, collective mind though the man before her warmed her. He brings her the warmth that she believed she always had, like she always had air in her lungs. He was the sun in her skies, and she was the moon that lights his path. His face always holding that infamous grin with wicked eyes was replaced with brown eyes that are soft and his smile was shy when they broke the kiss for a moment. Purple fingernails gently run down his cheek as she slowly leaned back into a kiss. 

"Jamison."

"Olivia."

The main drive for their actions was the moment of realization was that they may not come back from their mission.


	10. Breathe Again

His hands weren't warm as he continue to stay still in a cheap plastic chair at the hospital. The chair pulled close to the chair, his knees touching against the metal frame of the bed, his non-mechanical hand switched back and forth from stroking her hand to squeezing it. Jamison wasn't a man of faith, but if there was someone that would grant him kindness, all he ask was for her to wake up. He hated the silence that shrouds him and the only thing he can hear was the ticking of the clock, and he wished he could blow up that clock since it was mocking him that he couldn't do anything. There was no plans of his or machines he can make that wake her up and it drove him insane. Nurses had came in and out of the room, constantly trying to get him to move or sleep on a cot, but that would require him to leave his position by her bedside. After all, it was his fault that she was laying there with a bullet hole by her ribs. He had danced around the honest truth for several months about his growing affection towards the hacker, the way her smile and her laugh made him feel sick in the stomach, but a good sick feeling he would argue. She tried to voice something while he held her in his arms, he was frantic of keeping her awake and he silence her desire of wanting to tell him something. 

He couldn't remember how long he saw her beautiful purple eyes, or how long he had spoke to her or held her when she was not bleeding out. Eyes started to droop till he heard a small cough and his eyes shot open. Raising his head up in time to see the Latina woman blink open his eyes and he finally took a breath. Never realizing that he didn't start breathing again till she woke up. Hear racing as his lungs quickly take in and letting out oxygen as he leaned forward and capture cold lips with his dried ones.


	11. Memory

A teasing voice drew the taller man towards the direction of his lover, her smile was wide but held a hint of mischievous behind it, something he always loved about her. He shouldn't have listened to her when she instruct him to close his eyes, but how could he say no to her when she looked at him like that. A small awkward chuckle escaped his lips before he closed his eyes and to be honest he wasn't sure what he should be expecting, but feeling his warm face assaulted by coldness, he quickly pulled away and wipe his face before peer out. He couldn't be too mad at her when she started to burst out laughing and told him that she wished that she recorded his reaction so he could see it himself. He wasn't mad, but that doesn't mean he couldn't get his revenge, and Jamison Fawkes always get his revenge. 

"Junkenstein's Revenge!" 

His voice raised as he tackled his lover into the snow as she cried out from the coldness of the snow. She struggle for a bit before he rolled off of her and laid next to her on the fresh covered snow as they burst out of laughter. Their laughter filling the cold night sky as they watched the stars twinkle and their breaths being visible above of them. Turning his head to the side to get a better glimpse of Sombra, this was a memory he will hold onto for the rest of his life.


	12. Insanity

Insanity was subjective in her opinion, insanity was how someone justify dooming millions of lives because of 'red tape', insanity was dooming a country to fend for themselves after the omnium factory was destroyed and the world turned a blind eye to what became Australia. Insanity was people holding Overwatch as a god given creation only for corruption to destroy the organization from the inside out. Insanity was watching her parents get killed right before her eyes, marking the end of her childhood. Some would say the relationship between her and Jamison was the definition of insanity, but the hacker begged a differ. Their relationship was the only thing sane in the world they lived in.


	13. Misfortune

Misfortune was a word that Jamison knew too well, each passing year he could barely what his home town was like and what his parents' faces were. All he could remember of them was a light laughter from long blonde locks and the color of chestnut color. Sometimes he can't even remember what a chestnut was if it was a type of bolt or a food. He wonders if Sombra gets curious to his questioning about random things. He had asked about a chestnut, he asked about snow, and sometimes he would forget what it felt like when rain hits his skin. Though there was one misfortune he never told her, that he had forgotten what it was like to be loved and held, and whenever she shower him with her love or held him. He can't help but feel grateful of having her here with him after all the misfortune he went through.


	14. Smile

There is always one thing that catches someone's eye when it comes to meeting people, and usually it's the first thing that someone will admit that they love the most. When she first met the younger man, she noticed his smile, radiating, huge, and warm. It reminded her of the sun, but this was a special sun and she had no idea why it was a different but special sun at the time. Though there is one point of time the hacker can easily recall when she found his smile lovely and that was the day she had pulled him into her room. Her room was nothing more but a mess with candy wrappers littering all over her desk and coffee mugs with half finished coffee in them. Sombra was excited to show off her new ideas to help enhance Jamison's bombs, at first he had a look of confusion when she went off on her spiel of what she was doing with her technology. When he asked if it makes more and greater explosions before, a chuckle escaped her lips when she nodded her head and said it well. That was the moment when he gave her the biggest grin on his lips that she ever saw him with. Since then, the first thing Sombra ever loved about Jamison Fawkes was his smile.


	15. Silence

The only thing that that Talon doctors kept telling her was that what was happening was because of the contamination that happen in Australia to cause the current state Jamison was in. She didn't want to hear the excuses, wanting nothing more to believe that they were covering up the real issue but there was no merit into lying to her about her husband. A glass window was between her and her beloved as she felt like she was numb from the news, they don't think he will live too long and that his conditions could get worse. After a few minutes of silence, Sombra finally entered the room and sat next to his bed as he reached over with his hand and rested on her stomach that was carrying a life that they both created together. 

He broke her heart when he told her that he wouldn't see what their beautiful daughter would look like because he was going blind.


	16. Questioning

Questioning wasn't something Junkrat does, Junkrat was a man who lived off of chaos and taking back what the world owed him and striking a name for himself. Then there was Jamison Fawkes, a man hiding the alias, his infamous reputation as the anarchist Junkrat from Junkertown with his bodyguard, Roadhog. Jamison was a man who tried to understand why the world had forgotten about Australia when the factory exploded and caused today's Australia he lived in. He questioned why he had to lose his parents in the disaster and had to fend for himself. He questioned why he was robbed from living a long fulfilling life by starting a family with a woman he loved and children that looked like him and his lover. Finally he questioned, if his life was anything different would he be able to voice the feelings he felt towards the hacker instead of repeating words he came across and hope she could decipher what he meant by them. Would he even have met Olivia 'Sombra' Colomar if everything he went through never happen?


End file.
